Trato Hecho
by Juliet Kou
Summary: - espero que te quede claro que nosotros no consumaremos el matrimonio-, -Por que?- pregunto la rubia indignada, -simple; no te deseo--; lograran cumplir su trato?
1. DeCiSiOnEs

* * *

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi solo la historia es de mi oscura y y loca cabeza

aqui les dejo un hstoria que hice para mi tare pero me gusto tanto que voy a escribir espero que les guste

* * *

Acababa de entrar a su nueva habitación que compartiría con su pequeña hermanita Rini en el ofarnatorio, hacia 2 meses sus padres habían sido asesinados por un ajuste de cuentas, todos sus bienes habían sido confiscados por las autoridades y a ellas las habían mandado al orfanatorio ya que no tenían familiares para hacerse cargo, ahora ella a sus 16 anos solo esperaba cumplir la mayoría de edad para poder salir de allí junto con su pequeña hermana.

S&S

- Serenity - le llamo la hermana superiora

- Si, hermana Setsuna- respondió con dejadez Serenity, odiaba que le dijeran su nombre completo, se había acostumbrado a que le digieran simplemente Serena, como solía decírselo su mama; pero jamás su madre volvería a decir le así, debería acostumbrarse.

- Tengo que hablar contigo seriamente sobre ti, y tu hermana, por favor pasa a mi oficina- le dijo seriamente mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación, Serena rápidamente se puso el uniforme del orfanatorio para tomar desayuno rápidamente mientras despertaba a su hermanita.

- Rini, levántate- decía mientras le golpeaba suavemente el hombro

- 5 minutos mas mama - decía aun dormitando una hermosa Nina de 10 anos con pelo rosa, mientras se volteaba hacia la pared

- Te voy echar agua fría- le dijo en tono frío mientras trataba de no reírse, rápidamente la pequeña abrió sus ojos mostrando sus hermosos ojos escarlatas

- Ya me levante sere , porque tan temprano aun esta oscuro...- se quejaba mientras se restregaba sus bellos ojos

- Voy a ir a desayunar mas temprano por que la hermana me ha llamado por eso, no querrás tomar desayuno solo como siempre no?- le dijo en tono alegre su hermana, adoraba a su hermanita

- esta bien - dijo bostezando mientras se dirigía a su pequeño armario a sacar su uniforme; era igual a su hermana una falda color plomo que le quedaba un poco arriba del tobillo y una blusa abrochada hasta el cuello con un listón negro, bastante elegante para aun ofarnatorio; pero el estado que estaban decían lo contrario ya que solo tenían un cambio así que tenían que cuidarlo hasta el próximo ano que le daban otro.

- ya me voy, compórtate- le decía serena a su pequeña hermana mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla y se iba del cuarto.

S&S

Ya habían pasado 6 meses en el orfanatorio , había sido duro para su hermanita mas que para ella ya que no entendía que sus papas ya no levantarían ni estarían con ella en su cumpleaños ; muy duro , en estos tiempos tendrían que buscar detectives para poder buscar a los asesinos de sus padres, pero no tenían nada todos e le fue arrebatado y la única manera de salir de ese lugar seria cuando cumpliera 20 anos en el cual tendría que buscar un empleo ya que como mujer no podía estudiar , malditos machistas! algún día la mujer podría estudiar y hasta ser el que gobernara los reinos sin rey. Con estos pensamientos llego a la oficina de la directora, toco suavemente la puerta cuando escucho a la hermana

- Pase- serena abrió suavemente mientras entraba, le encantaba ese lugar lleno de libros la hermana era muy culta a serena le encantaría llegar a ser una mujer culta como Setsuna pero sabia que con sus posibilidades solo podría llegar a aprender el arte de cocer o cocinar.

- No has tomado desayuno- le dijo en tono de reproche

- lo siento hermana Setsuna, pero estoy muy ansiosa de saber la razon por la cual me ha llamado

- Curiosa como ikkuko- claro! se había olvidado que ella y su madre habían sido amigas siendo su madre 10 anos mayor que Setsuna pero no había impedido ser amigas

- Te llamado porque hay una solicitud de adopción

- me alegro me gustaría saber quienes os van a.....- pero fue interrumpida

- serenity, solo desean adoptar a tu hermana- dijo muy suavemente

- no pueden..., yo prometí a rini estar con ella siempre...no...No- o podía comprender, porque querían separarla de su hermana?,acaso ya no la quería dios que primero le quitaba a su padres y ahora a su hermanita

- lo siento, no puedo hacer nada por eso te llamado para que jutas busquemos una solución- dijo calmándola

- cual podría ser?

- Hay una opción pero es muy difícil

- Cual?

- Podrías adoptar a tu hermana- dijo Setsuna con sumo cuidado de no darle muchas esperanzas, ya que era muy difícil

- dígamelo por favor- suplicaba serena a borde de las lágrimas

- demostrando una solvencia económica- decía muy caladamente

- pero no tengo ni un centavo- acaso no se acordaba la hermana que estaba en la calle?

- hay una forma

- Cual?

- Casándote- finalizo la hermana, veía a serena en estado de shock así que siguió

- hay un casamentero que esta buscando a una mujer para poder casarte y recoger una fortuna podríamos hablar con el y...- pero interrumpida por una tajante serena

-no! jamás perderé mi dignidad, no venderé mi cuerpo como mercancía, de be haber otra forma- decía serena, definitivamente no podía

- no hay otra, aun no eres mayor de edad, tendrás que pensarlo - dijo muy seria Setsuna mientras volvía a sus obligaciones dando a entender que hay acaba su conversación

S&S

Había pasado toda la noche en vela , mañana los querían adoptar a su hermanita vendrían, estaba desesperada la opción de la hermana era la mas rápida, tenia que tomar ahora la decisión, sabia que se iba a arrepentir, se para agarro su bata y camino sigilosamente hasta salir de su habitación sin despertar a su hermana, se dirigió a los aposentos de la hermana y toco

- pasa- le dijo una voz que se veía preparada, entro y vio a una hermosa mujer de 30 anos muy hermosa de cabellos negro verdoso

- he tomado una decisión- dijo serena

- me podrías informar- decía la hermana

- me casare con el casamentero...

- Seiya-serena la miro confundida- el conde Seiya kou..Así se llama tu futuro marido

- me casare con el joven seiya kou- dijo en un suspiro

- mañana partimos a verlo- dijo Setsuna

- y rini?- pregunto desconfiada

- se ira con nosotros, será mejor que te prepares y rezar que estés a si altura para que el te acepte, es nuestra única salvación

- lose- lo sabia muy bien pero, también sabia que o era un problema su físico, no se considerada una diosa pero tampoco era fea , su cabello era de color rubio oro recogido en dos chonguitos, sus ojos eran ojos celestes cielo y sus labios eran delicados pero carnosos además de tener una finísima cintura, definidamente estaba a la altura de cualquier noble.

- Mañana nadie nos separara hermanita- murmuro mientras se acomodaba en su cama y caía en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

jijij que tal les gusto?

el contexto maso menos es de cuando habia condes y todo eso como se handado cuenta noes de la actualidad esepero que le guste

tranquilas no voya abandonar mis otras historias esta solo me vino a la cabeza y me gusto pero no se preocupen nolas deja solo espero que me dejen rewies para poder seguir con las gansas ya?

rewies??? pleaseee!! es mi salario de fanfiction siiii?


	2. LaS cArTaS sObRe La MeSa

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi solo la historia es de mi oscura y y loca cabeza**

**aqui les dejo un hstoria que hice para mi tare pero me gusto tanto que voy a escribir espero que les guste**

* * *

**Las Cartas sobre la mesa**

El carruaje se movía por el rocoso camino, Serena miraba el paisaje distraídamente, mientras su mente vagaba en como seria el Conde Kou, estaba segura que era un anciano decrepito que buscaba a una mujer para satisfacer sus instintos mas salvajes, sino era así no entendía porque la hermana Setsuna le había echo poner un vestido que además que el corsé casi ni le dejaba respirar le dejaba ver a cualquier individuo su figura.

- A donde vamos sere- pregunto su hermana rini

-Rini te he dicho que no le digas a así a tu hermana, vamos a conocer al futuro esposo de Serenity- dijo Setsuna regañando a su hermanita ya que desaprobaba que le dijeran su nombre en diminutivo, ya que era falta de respeto

- Te vas a casar!!!!- grito rini con mucha alegría

- Si eso parece- le dijo con un sonrisa fingida, su hermanita no debía enterarse porque lo hacia

- debes estar emocionada, mama siempre decía que nosotras nos casaríamos con el hombre ideal para nosotros y siempre seriamos felices- dijo con inocencia la pelirosada, Serena sintió una punzada en el corazón; acaso ella no se casaría como siempre sonó, con el amor de su vida?, ella sabia que no, ella se entregaría a un hombre por algo a cambio se sentía como una cortesana literalmente.

- Si- dijo en un susurro mientras le daba una sonrisa que no llego a su hermanita para que no se diera cuenta de su realidad.

S&S

- wuau!!.... que hermoso!- exclamo la pelirosa; Serena en ese momento levanto la mirada y se encontró con un extenso jardín lleno de flores que competían por las mas hermosas del planeta, una laguna rodeando una parte del jardín con muchos animales exóticos caminando tranquilamente por ese jardín de edén, el camino donde transitaba el carruaje estaba rodeados de rosas blancas y rojas combinadas que hacia pensar e imaginar que era la entrada de un paraíso; al terminar el hermoso camino se alzaba un imponente castillo que contrastaba perfectamente con el hermoso jardín.

Si, muy hermoso- murmuro serena mientras descendía del carruaje, para ella no era mas que la entrada a una vida atada a un hombre desconocido.

S&S

La puerta fue abierta por el mayordomo llamado Artemis que les condujo a un hermoso recibidor mientras esperaban que el conde llegaran, en eso vieron a u joven de 14 anos acercándose, después de una breve reverencia se presento

- Me llamo Helios Da chiva Marcio encatado de conocerlos - dijo muy cabellerasemenente

- el placer es nuestro joven Da Chiva Marzio mi nombre es Setsuna Meiou y ellas son la señoritas Serena y Rini Tsukino Riviére- presento la hermana mientras que las dos hacían una reverencia en ese escucharon una voz

- Señoritas Tsukino Riviére?- Serena sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz y dirigió su cabeza donde provenía topándose con los ojos color zafiros mas enigmáticos y hermosos que había visto en su vida....bajo su mirada y vio al hombre que tenia adelante de ella , su piel morena contrastaba muy bien con su cabello negro atado en una coleta y a pesar de su vestimenta se podía ver su cuerpo bien formado, a darse cuenta de lo pensamientos que le agobian tuvo un fuerte sonrojo lo cual le dio gracia al enigmático hombre que la deleito con su hermosa sonrisa. En ese momento vio a Helios irse con rini a jugar, no le importo ya que estaba ocupada pensando en aquel hombre.

- Señorita Tsukino parece que tiene calor esta muy roja- dijo muy divertido mientras el sonrojo de serena aumentaba

- Que mala educación, permítanme presentarme , soy el conde Seiya Kou de Coraggio- dijo mientras cogia la mana de Serena y la besaba con los labios entreabiertos, La rubia no sabia si era el corsé lo dejaba sin respiración o era ese beso tan seductor que le había dado el conde en su mano.

- Espere dijo Seiya Kou?-pregunto Serena

- Si Con de.. Ay!... ya sabe todo mi nombre no me haga repetir es muy largo- dijo el pelinegro en broma-porque lo pregunta?

- bueno.. Es...que...yo....pensé que usted era mas viejito- dijo serena muy despacito y avergonzada

- Serenity!!! Como te atreves- le grito la hermana Setsuna mientras trataba de esconder una risita por la sinceridad de la joven

- jajá- comenzó Seiya a carcajearse tanto que se comenzó agarrarse el estomago, mientras que serena se sonrojaba y hacia un puchero

- y...jaja...porque...pensabas que era viejo...jajaja- dijo Seiya en intervalos ahogándose con su propia risa

- ella desea desposarlo milord- dijo Setsuna directamente, en un segundo la risa escapo de los labios de Seiya y sus ojos se volvieron oscuros

-desposarme? se podría saber porque?- dijo de una manera muy fría lo cual a serena le dio escalofríos por la manera de cambiar

- Ella necesita casarse para poder adoptar a su hermanita y no separarse como le prometió a su madre- explico brevemente Setsuna

- Así que por eso,- dijo Seiya medito un momento y dijo

- bueno nos conviene a los dos yo debo casarme para recibir la herencia dejada por mi madre así que esta bien... me permitiría desposarla señorita Serenity Tsukino Riviére- dije tomando su mano y arrodillándose pero sin cambiar su expresión seria y sin expresión de su rostro, serena aun chocada por su cambio solo asintió mientras se sonrojaba levemente

- bueno entonces ahora que las cartas están sobre la mesa podemos acordar la boda, ya que usted necesita cuando antes casada le importaría que la boda se realice dentro de tres meses?- pregunto Seiya, serena sabia del apuro y asintió levemente con la cabeza otra vez para confirmar; aunque no quisiera aceptarlo quería estar cerca del conde lo mas pronto posible pero aquello jamás lo aceptaría , ya que por su expresión su prometido no estaba muy cómodo con la idea.

* * *

**Les gusto**

**que les parece xq se puso asi?**

**que pasara**

**amor a primer vista**

**:Gracias por los reviews,son la mayor de las motivaciones para seguir escribiendo.**

**Melanie Stryder**

**SerenitySey**

**miki1920**

**Marisa Makou**

**veronick**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**

**Y A rewie alert: Kimi o ai shiteru**

**espero no olvidarme de nadie y... pasense a mi historia a 4 cuatro pasos del amor y Mi regalo tu les aseguro que no se arrepentiran**

REWIES??? O.o?!


	3. La UltImA CaRtA

****

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi solo la historia es de mi oscura y y loca cabeza**

**aqui les dejo un hstoria que hice para mi tare pero me gusto tanto que voy a escribir espero que les guste**

**La ultima carta sobre la mesa**

Todo fue preparado con rapidez y esmero; al día siguiente de la visita, Seiya mando una nana para Serena, su nombre era Luna, era mujer de 30 años aproximadamente. Con cabellos negros como sus ojos que aun conservaban la belleza y elegancia de tiempos pasados. Rápidamente Serena se apego a su nana, tenia la necesidad de una madre que la apoyara en esta empresa, propuesta que acepto gustosa Luna ya que ella no había tenido la dicha de tener hijos con su difunto esposo y veía en Serena a una pequeña asustada de su muy cercano destino.

Después de un mes Serena fue llevada de vuelta al castillo del conde Kou para la noche de presentación del compromiso que se efectuaría en dos meses, acompañada de su hermanita y su nana fue llevada rápidamente a un cuarto sin contar con la presencia del conde al momento de llegar.

Su nana le entrego un hermoso vestido color rosa bebe con un corsé que le hacia ver las formas de su caderas sin llegar a lo vulgar con pedrería en forma de media luna y estrella fugaz juntas en una esquina del vestido para darle un toque inocente y tentador , su cabello recogido en sus dos coletas comunes pero rizado quedándole mas corto y elegante con unos lindos pendientes en forma de media luna unida a una estrella fugas idéntica a su vestido; cuando le pregunto a Luna porque la combinación contándole que el escudo de la familia de Tsukino Riviére era una media luna, ella le respondió que el conde había rescatado su escudo familiar y lo había unido a de el para formar el nuevo escudo de su familia, Serena se sintió conmovida por el pequeño detalle del conde y se dispuso a salir a la reunión.

Seiya POV

Estaba cansado de escuchar al conde Diamante Black hablar de su quinta esposa, y también cansado de esta estupida reunión que recién acababa de empezar y esperaba ansiosamente que terminara cuando sonó el violín indicándome que mi "prometida" (nótese la emoción en mi) estaba por salir cuando voltee a recibirla mirando fijamente la bajada de ella sin expresión alguna.

Frente a mi estaba una diosa hermosa ; su vestido quedaba perfectamente en su cuerpo dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo su cara parecía ser esculpida en el mas fino mármol de no ser por el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas hubiera pensado que era una escultura de una diosa , pero igual que toda las otras beldades que había visto yo en mi vida , vacías y ambiciosas, además de no atraerme mas de lo normal así que solo me dedique de agarrarla por su cintura y presentarla y nunciar nuestro feliz compromiso mientras me aburría ver al conde Black darle a mi prometida unas miradas muy indecorosas que no me afectaban en absoluto .

Auque era difícil de creer hasta para mi esa mujer me había parecido única cuando la vi. por primera vez, su elocuencia, y falta de tacto la hacían ver única; pero a saber sus intenciones me había dado cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones y entonces al ver que ella tenia por lo menos un poco mas de urgencia decidí contraer matrimonio con ella pero yo aun no había sacado mi ultima carta y no la sacaría hasta la noche de bodas; al pensar en eso no pude evitar sonreír a imaginar su expresión de ella cando le diga lo ultimo del trato, no me importaba lo que digieran la gente o ella , total Serenity había aceptado todo debía saber aceptar las consecuencias de su actos ...

Fin del Seiya POV

La reunión era aburrida y monótona Serena tenia los pómulos entumecidos por sonreír tanto a los conocidos de Seiya, a lo lejos le pareció reconocer a un muchacha de cabellos rubios de brazos de un apuesto hombre de cabellos plateados recogido en una coleta idéntica a la que usaba el pelinegro, sin darse cuenta vio que Seiya la llevaba a la misma dirección en donde estaba la enigmática y hermosa pareja

- Yaten, tanto tiempo estoy sorprendido- comenzó el pelinegro con una sonrisa

- Yo debería estar sorprendido tu comprometiéndote Ja! disculpa mi ironía pero pensé que tu te quedarías vistiendo santos jaja- dijo el hombre riéndose de su propia ironía

- discúlpalos a veces los hombres piensan con otra cosa que no es su cerebro- dijo con naturalidad la hermosa mujer, que dejo helados a los hombres, serena muy sorprendida tenia ganas de reírse pero cuando lo iba hacer ..

- mina!! Que falta de tacto!- le reprendió el peliplateado a su esposa, serena al escuchar el nombre se acordó inmediatamente de donde la había visto

- Mina Aino - pregunto con cierta timidez. Al escuchar su nombre de soltera Mina abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y exclamo

- Serena!! Me recordaste!!- decía mientras abrazaba efusivamente a la rubia

- Tiempo, Mina de donde conoces a serenita y por que le dices serena?- pregunto extrañado el pelinegro mientras arqueaba su cejas, Mina soltó a Serena y le toco el hombro de Seiya

- Mi querido, conde sere y yo somos amigas de la infancia y a ella le aborrece su nombre Serenity- explico como si se tratase de un niño de respuesta consiguió una rápida sacada de lengua de Seiya que dejo sorprendida a Serena

- Me permite presentarme soy el Conde Yaten Kou de primo hermano de su prometido- dijo el peliplateado besando la mano de la rubia

- El honor es mío conde, mi nombre es Serenity Tsukino Riviére- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

S&S

los dos meses siguientes se fueron como una brisa de mar , la boda fue preparada por el conde Seiya y solo se le consultaba a Serena pequeños detalles respondiendo a estos la nana, Serena no volvió a ver al conde durante todo ese lapso y se dedico a prepararla su ajuar con las monjas del orfanatorio, solo se dio el derecho de pedirle al conde que le dejara comprar su vestido de novia ya quería que fuera especial, al comienzo se rehúso pero a la insistencia de la nana y de la rubia termino por aceptar entonces mientras las hermanas se dedicaban a elaborar su elegante y precioso ajuar ella le dijo la idea de su vestido de novia a su nana y juntas fueron al lugar donde encontrarlo.

hacia mas de medio año que no iba a ese lugar ya la suciedad y la falta de cuidado estaba haciendo estragos en castillo de la familia Tsukino Riviére , Serena podía escuchar los gritos de alegría de ella en su hermana cuando llegaba su papa de sus viajes como también los gritos de pánico de sus padres dados antes de ser asesinados , estos últimos recuerdos los desecho rápidamente ya que sino no podría seguir ; subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al ático donde guardaban las cosas que no habían sido evacuadas , busco lo mas importante ya que después lo llevaría lo demás al orfanatorio y posteriormente a su nuevo hogar, en eso encontró la hermosa caja que había visto hace tanto tiempo busco una mesa y la dejo, abrió la tapa y saco un anticuado vestido que aun a pesar de los años conservaba todos los accesorios y resplandecía en blancura ; lo miro con cariño y se lo enseño a su nana

- Que dices Luna? con algunos arreglos crees que lo pueda llevar - pregunto la rubia con unos pequeños cristales queriéndose de sus hermosos ojos

- Yo creo que si... dime, era de su madre acaso?- pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta, la rubia asintió y dio vueltas sosteniendo el vestido entre sus manos

- créeme Luna cuando el conde Seiya lo vea se quedara maravillado- dijo pensando en la reacción de ese enigmático hombre

S&S

Serena se paso todo los días confeccionando el hermoso vestido de bodas sin preocuparse por el ajuar preparado por las hermanas, poco le importaba llevar harapos para su vida de casada en ese momento solo le preocupaba su vestido y su elaboración.

Cuando faltaba solo un día para la boda serena fue trasladada de nuevo al castillo Coraggio para acomodarse para mañana, paso el día en donde no vio al conde resignándose a verlo únicamente el momento de la boda.

El día llego y Serena se puso un hermoso vestido blanco como las nubes que mostraba la pureza el corsé solo tenia de adorno la unión de la luna y estrella de su vestido de compromiso bordado en blanco para que quedara semi escondido, su falda era cargada con un fino tul de la seda de abajo sin llegar a la voluptisidad como se usaba, mas bien que, si corría se podría ver las formas de su piernas y terminaba en pequeños diamantes que brillaban y daban la elegancia al vestido, mientras que su peinado seria el mismo solo que su tul seria sostenido por una tiara de plata con adorno de luna y estrellas ,regalo de la hermana Setsuna, su pureza e inocencia emanaba por todos los lados del vestido y se veía como un bello ángel bajado a un cruel y vulgar mundo.

La ceremonia igual que todo lo demás era poco usual ya que iba a ser al aire libre y no en la iglesia como era costumbre, parecía que al conde no le gustaba las formalidades y tampoco a serena mas bien le parecía hermoso porque iba ser cerca del lago del castillo donde se veía el sol reflejado como un espejo en sus aguas.

La ceremonia comenzó y Serena pudo a ver a Seiya con su implacable traje mirándola sin expresión alguna en el rostro, esto entristeció a Serena ya que pensó que el vestido lo deslumbraría pero parece que igual el del compromiso no eran de su agrado el vestido ; que tanto le había costado a ella y su nana ;con mucho esfuerzo consiguió sobreponerse y mostrar una sonrisa de enamorada aunque dentro estuviera llorando cual niña desvalida y temerosa era.

la ceremonia paso normal como debería ser, entonces llego el momento mas romántico de toda boda en donde los futuros esposo se miran con mucho amor y deseo y responden con mucha determinación y apuro como si hubieran esperado toda su vida ese momento.

- Conde Seiya Kou de Coraggio acepta como esposa a la señorita Serenity Tsukino Riviére como esposa- Seiya si ni siquiera mirar a Serena como es lo común dijo con voz cansada

- Si, acepto

- señorita Serenity Tsukino Riviére acepta como esposo al Conde Seiya Kou de Coraggio

-....- Serena se quedo callada. Al escuchar la repuesta de Seiya se había dado cuenta que su futuro esposo ella no valía nada y solo la iba usar por la herencia, eso le dolió y tuvo intención de salir de ahí y correr y llorar todo la humillación que sentía pero ella tenia mucho orgullo y terquedad para dejarse llevar así que levanto la cabeza elegantemente y con un sonrisa dedicada a Seiya que la veía cansado y enojado por hacer la espera tan larga y aburrida dijo con voz filosa

- Si acepto- al terminar vio como el pelinegro se estremecía por el tono de voz que ella había usado .

- Entonces os declaro marido y mujer; podéis besar a la compañera de vuestra vida- concluyo el padre

Seiya tomo entre sus manos la estrecha cintura de la rubia y la sintió estremecerse ante su contacto sin hacer caso a esa reacción le dio un pequeño roce de labios y luego se irguió guiándola al salón donde seria la fiesta de matrimonio.

S&S

La fiesta fue muy bella todo fue escogido con gusto y elegancia solo había algo que no encajaba e la ostentosidad del banquete y era frialdad de los recién casados, que no se daban ninguna mirada soñadora ni deseosa parecía como si quisieran separarse rápidamente ,Serena trato de acercarse mas a Mina ya que no le agradaba estar sola en el salón además que no se habían visto por motivo de la boda además esa noche conoció al medio hermano de Seiya.

El conde Darién Da chiva Marcio padre del pequeño Heliot que vio el primer DIA que llego era un hombre de cabellos azulados cortos con unos ojos azul marino no tan oscuros ni enigmáticos como eran los de Seiya y se veía mas maduro y serio, su esposa era una pelinegra también con los ojos negros y que tenia un vestido que le hacia ver su hermosa figura que hizo que su poco autoestima de serna se viniera abajo en cuanto la vio pero a diferencia de su arrogancia vio que eran muy amables y también noto cierta distancia y tensión entre los hermanos, no sabia el motivo pero lo iba a averiguar.

Los novios se despidieron cerca de a una a sus aposentos mientras que Seiya se cambiaba e el cuarto Serena lo hacia en el baño cual fue su sorpresa a ver el camisón que le habían preparado las hermanas de solo imaginárselo puesto se le subió los colores al rostro pero ya que era o ponerse eso o andar desnuda escogió la primera opción y se puso y salio al cuarto donde Seiya estaba recostado leyendo un libro, se quedo helada en la puerta mientras que el pelinegro bajaba el libro para verla y se quedara viendo con cierta diversión en sus ojos que hizo que el nivel de rojo de sus mejillas subiera mas.

Su ropa de dormir consistía en un pequeño vestido que dejaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos de tela transparente donde solo tapaban la intimidad de Serena pero que no tapaban los senos en donde ese momento Seiya fijaba su mirada. Después de mirar Seiya se levanto y le pregunto

- Acaso piensas hacer algo esta noche?- pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- Es el ajuar que prepararon las hermanas...no tenia idea...yo- serena estaba muy nerviosa bao la mirada del pelinegro

- espero que te quede claro que nosotros no consumaremos el matrimonio- Al ver la mirada sorprendida de su esposa siguió

-no, tu tendrás los lujos y derechos de esposa pero escucha bien, jamás te tocare, espero que entiendas eso,- dijo mientras le daba una mirada de dureza

- por que?- preguntó un poco indignada pero rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba por su atravimiento. Vio al pelinegro sigilosamente como una pantera agarrarla por su cintura y susurrarle al oído

- simple; no te deseo- dijo para soltarla y echarse en la cama y apagar la luz, serena muy humillada se acostó dándole la espalda mientras lloraba en silencio por el comienzo "de su feliz matrimonio"

**

* * *

**

**Estoy de malas!!T:T  
mi compuse ha malogrado no tengo word nada mis documentos todo se a borrado menos mal este lo puse en mi USB, por eso por apedir que me esperen porque ademas tengouna representacion de Jesucristo super estar me desean suerte?bueno creo que es todo**

**no les dio risa la noche de bodas que palta!**

**gracias a las que me dejaron rewiew**

**Erill Cullen**

**Usagi bombon**

**MISS-ODANGO**

**serenalucy**

**athena**

**veronick**

**SerenitySey**

**patty ramirez de chiba**


	4. PrImEr RoUnD

**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi solo la historia es de mi oscura y y loca cabeza**

**aqui les dejo un hstoria que hice para mi tare pero me gusto tanto que voy a escribir espero que les guste**

* * *

**Primer round**

Toda la noche Serena paso llorando por su destino, el destino que la ataba a un hombre que parecía que la repugnaba por una razón que ella desconocía y deseaba saber su razón.

Cuando se levanto el pelinegro se había ido desde hacia un buen tiempo, la rubia dejo de llorar ,se levanto con pereza y dirigió al baño para refrescarse un poco la cara, se lavo la cara y pensó e decirle a Luna que le preparara la bañera ya que pensaba tomarse un baño para relajarse después del desayuno pero justo cuando iba a llamar a Luna ,para que le ayudara esta apareció por la puerta, la nana al ver aserena tan triste y melancólica solo pudo actuar como le decía su corazón abrazando a esa criatura que estaba sola en el mundo y también en su matrimonio, después de que la rubia se desahogara Luna prepara su baño donde Serena se relajo y o trato de relajarse. Despues de su baño Serena se vistió con un sencillo vestido azul pastel se puso un poco de maquillaje para que no se notase sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar ,se dejo el pelo suelto para que secara que prácticamente le quedaba al ras del piso solo se puso una diadema en forma de mariposa para sostenerse el pelo ya que ella no era de las mujeres de hacerse peinados extraños e incomodados que para su gusto eran muy feos y salió al comedor donde le esperaba un impaciente Seiya al acercarse más a la habitación vio la razón del fastidio de su esposo; era el hermano y su esposa de este parecía que habían pasado la noche. Se sentó con delicadez a la derecha de Seiya al frente del hermano de este

- Buenos días señores - dijo serena en la forma más cortes que pudo

- parece que la noche de bodas la dejo agotada, para levantarse a estas hora, o acaso es costumbre- dijo Reí con un deje de antipatía en su voz. Serena al escuchar noche de bodas se le fueron los colores al rostro; al ver la incomodidad de su esposa Seiya dijo

- me parece que tu comentario Reí ;además de ser imprudente y poco delicado incomoda a la dueña de la casa en donde has dormido la noche y te da alimento- serena se sorprendió por la frialdad de Seiya

- Lastima; ahora con serena tu Seiya ya no podrás traer a cualquiera a tu casa

- No te preocupes Darién tú y Rei podrán venir igual- dijo Seiya lo que hizo que Serena rehiera sin disimulo todos voltearon a verla Darién y Reí ofendidos y molestos mientras que Seiya, sonriente en una mirada traviesa lo que hizo a serena sonrojarse

- por cierto bombón se te ve muy hermosa con el vestido- le dijo Seiya con guiño lo que hizo bufar a Darién

- bueno creo tenemos que irnos; Eliot a decidido quedarse una semana más así que nos veremos la otra semana - decía Seiya que solo asentía

- adiós Serenity - dijeron Darién y Reí para luego retirarse; apenas se escucho cerrarse la puerta Seiya rompió en risas lo que le confundió a serena que le pregunto

- ¿pasa algo mi señor?

-por favor no me digas señor ya te había dicho.. dime Seiya - dijo dándole una sonrisa que hizo a serena olvidar como se tenía que respirar

- me sorprende que usted me siga la corriente- rompió de nuevo el silencio

- deberías hablarme de tu

- no as respondido mi pregunta

- ¿Cuál?

- porque?

- no quería hacerte quedar mal.. pero bombón?- dijo serena alzando la cejas

- es que tu peinado parece unos bombones y pues me pareció adecuado neos en vez de decir Serenity no crees?- dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de los hombros

- no me gusta- dijo sincerándose con el

- entonces será bombón- díctamo Seiya, la rubia solo un puchero que hizo que Seiya riera mas y así terminaron su desayuno mientras que serena se rompía su cabeza tratando de entender los cambios tan raros de su esposo que aunque no lo admitiera le encantaba que le digiera bombón sonaba tan bien....

S&S

-luna que te parece este color- decir la rubia mientras le mostraba las sabanas color rosa a su nana

- me parece que le encantara a la niña rini- decía la pelinegra mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles a la habitación de la pequeña

- Si, dentro de un mes ella asara aquí y nadie nos separara- dijo esto con una sonrisa

- ahora es hora de arreglar su ropa en vuestro cuarto mi señora

- si, no tengo muchos vestido solo 5 y también mi ropa de dormir no es la adecuada- dijo esto para sonrojarse rápidamente al recordar los sucesos de la noche pasada

- hablare con el señor para ir al pueblo Manama

-si, pero luna mejor voy yo a pedírselo- dijo mientras que detenía a Luna y corría a buscar a Seiya

S&S

Serena caminaba por los corredores del castillo lamentándose haber detenido a luna ¿ por que lo hizo, si no sabia donde quedaba siquiera la habitación de Seiya? Mientras se resondraba mentalmente observo una ostentosa puerta de cedro tallada delicadamente con estrellas , atraída por la curiosidad abrió una hoja de la puerta y entro, al poner un paso en ese lugar dejo escapar un suspiro, la habitación estaba desde el piso hasta casi tocar el techo llenos de libros con grandes ventanales donde se encontraban unos hermosos sillones y para alcanzar los libros mas altos había como un piso mas en el mismo salón , todo estaba echo con simetría ,armonía y mucho ingenio, pensó la rubia que olvidándose de lo que iba a hacer agarro un libro de una repisa sin leer el titulo y se fue a un sillón cerca del ventanal para leer. No había ni leído dos líneas cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y encontrarse a Seiya muy sorprendido y confuso.

¿Qué haces aqui?- pregunto el pelinegro sin que serena pudiera identificar si estaba molesto o divertido

Lo encontré y vi los libros yy….- no podía articular palabra alguna , estaba muy nerviosa

Creo que tu me dejaste sin palabras jamás pensé que leerías este libro- dijo acercándose y mostrándole el titulo, Serena al leerlo los colores llegaron a su cara y trato de excusarse

- yo…este…..no …leído…aaa!!- grito por frotación ya que no podía articular ninguna palabra sin tener que ver los hermosos zafiros que le hacían olvidar todo

Serena volvió sus ojos a la tapa del libro y dio un grito ahogado cubriéndose sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-yo no… he leído aun nada... no sabia… yo…- las palabras se le juntaba mientras seguía sonrojándose por la risa burlona que se formaba en el rostro el Seiya.

-no debes disculparte lo que discrimina a la gente por su genero son las personas, no los libros, ellos aceptan ser leídos con gusto por las personas ávidas en conocimiento- dijo Seiya dejando mas tranquila a Serena

-Seiya venia a pedir permiso para ir a la ciudad para comprar ropa ya que no tengo la adecuada- dijo Serena muy despacio esquivando la mirada de Seiya.

-¿Por qué cada vez que me haces sentir atraído hacia ti lo tienes que arruinar?- Serena al escuchar eso volteó a verlo y vio en sus ojos decepción y aburrimiento.

-puedes ir, le daré a Luna en dinero, yo también tendré que ir a la ciudad así que no hay problema

-si, gracias Seiya- murmuró ella pero él ya había salido de la habitación-

S&S

-Luna, ¿hace cuanto conoces a Seiya?- preguntó Serena agarrando a la nana desprevenida

-bueno, yo lo crié desde que él era un bebé- dijo Luna.

-¿Cómo es que Seiya y Darien son medios hermanos?- preguntó a Luna ya que ella misma no tenía idea.

-no creo que sea adecuado que la señorita se entere; al joven Seiya no le gusta hablar de esto- dijo Luna un poco incómoda.

-Por favor, quizás así entienda mejor a mi esposo- decía Serena haciendo un puchero.

-está bien señorita, pero prometa no interrumpirme- a lo que la rubia movió su cabeza a modo de afirmación.

Luna empezó su relato con un suspiro de resignación-mi madre trabajaba aquí en el castillo en el tiempo en que la madre de Seiya comenzó a frecuentar este lugar, su madre Esmeralda Da chiva Marcio era le esposa del padre del señor Darien pero tuvo un amorío con mi señor, a la señora le encantaban los regalos costosos que el señor le daba de esta relación nació el joven Seiya, su madre lo envió donde su padre alegando que ella no podía tener en su casa a un accidente y se alejó completamente de ellos dos, el señor acogió a su hijo muy feliz y lo crió con mucho cariño pero el joven Seiya a los 16 años fue a ver a su madre, y no trate de interrumpirme señorita Serena- dijo Luna al ver la intención de la rubia de hablar.

-lo siento Luna, puedes seguir- dijo muy apenada Serena.

-en que me quede, así el joven Seiya fue a verla pese a la insistencia de su padre dee no ir, al llegar se encontró con el joven Darien, tuvieron una discusión, en eso llegó su madre y le gritó al joven Seiya que él era una maldición, castigo por su pecado, muy triste el joven Seiya regresó y se encerró en su biblioteca poco después tuvo un romance con una señorita que le rompió el corazón y no volvió a interesarse en otra mujer que no fuera la señorita Mina o usted- terminó mirando.

-¿y qué pasó con a la joven con quien él estuvo?- no sabía porqué le preguntaba pero sentía una punzada en el corazón de que a Seiya le interesara otra chica

-creo que hable demás, me retiro-dijo Luna mientras desaparecía

-es que en este castillo todos me dejan con la palabra en la boca- lloriqueo Serena, que tenía muchas dudas.

**S&S**

**-**Yatén, que gusto verte- decía en pelinegro

-¿Y a mí, no le agrada verme?-decía una voz femenina mientras descendía de un carruaje.

-Mina, si cada vez que te viera sembraría una rosa, ya hubiera llenado el jardín de ellas, ¡claro que me agrada verte!-dijo Seiya sonriendo.

-Me agrada Seiya, pero ahora voy a buscar a Serena para que me cuente sobre su noche de bodas- dijo corriendo hacia el castillo, Seiya volteó a ver a Yatén que suspiró

-a veces me pregunto de donde sacó semejante testarudez

-pero sin ella no vivirías- dijo Seiya haciéndolo sonreír más.

-y podrías describirme a tu esposa

-en una palabra amigo, sumamente testaruda- dijo Seiya en un suspiro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó divertido el peliplateado

-porque la noche de bodas, casi me hace consumar el matrimonio- dijo suspirando al recordar los sucesos de la noche

-porque no lo haces- dijo extrañado

-porque ella es igual a las otras, pero a la vez es muy distinta, hacer eso es muy peligroso- dijo Seiya haciendo una seña para que Yatén entrara con él.

-vamos a hacer lo que hacen los hombres casados, quejarnos de nuestras esposas- dijo Seiya acompañado por la risa de Yatén.

* * *

**A que emoción termine el capi**

**Ante todod discúlpeme por la tardanza pero comno me estoy preparando para universidad casi no tengo tiempo pero les prometo actualizar con prontitud y si se dan cuenta los apellidos aquí tomados lo usan en francia los personajes asi que no hay copia de un libro porsiaca**

**Bueno gracias por los rewies a:**

**chikita22bkou**

**Musaga KoUsagi**

**taia himura**

**miki1920**

**Srita. Rossy Kou**

**serenalucy**

**Erill Cullen**

**SerenitySey**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**

**MISS-ODANGO**

**Usagi bombon**

**Gracias también por sus rewie alerta**

**Nos vemos**

**Besos**

**JUliet Kou :3**


	5. Un BeSo MaS InTrIgAs

**Los personajes son obra de naoko tekuchi**

**el umm... a nose que capi es disfrutelo..¡¡¡**

* * *

-Mina- murmuro el nombre de su amiga muy suavemente como si no quisiera ser escuchada.

-¿Dime Serena?- dijo Mina muy sorprendida de la interrupción de su amiga.

-Me preguntaba que paso… - decía cada vez más bajo hasta que Mina no entendió

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida la rubia

-…

-¿Ah?- volvió a preguntar Mina

-¿Qué paso entre tú y Seiya?- grito Serena para después ponerse roja por el grito

-jajajajaja- comenzó a reírse Mina hasta tener que agarrarse el estomago de la risa

-Basta Mina, ya tengo bastante vergüenza con preguntarte esto no me hagas sentir peor- dijo Serena haciendo un puchero pero rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo Mina después de calmarse

-porque Luna dijo que con la única que fue amable fue contigo- dijo Serena.

-sí , porque Seiya y yo somos hermanos- dijo la rubia

-¿Qué dices que dijiste?- pregunto Serena muy sorprendida

-sí, cuando Seiya tenía 9 años mi mamá se casó con el papá de él, entonces yo vine a vivir con aquí, como tenía solo 8 años crecimos como hermanos.

-¡Pero tu apellido, cuando visitamos la casa, tú, ayer, no entiendo!- gritó frustrada Serena cogiendo una almohada y llevándosela hacia el rostro.

-somos hijos de diferentes madres y padres, además mi madre falleció cuando tenía 9 años, 2 años después de conocerte, por eso Luna seguro omitió eso- dijo Mina calmando ha Serena

-Ahora cuéntame cómo te fue en tu noche de bodas cuñadita- dijo mirando a Serena que se volvía a tapar con la sabana.

-¿dime has escuchado algo sobre Kakkyu?- preguntó el pelinegro

-¡dios mío Seiya!, cuando dejaras de castigarte con eso- dijo el peli plateado alzando las manos al cielo

-no puedo evitarlo, ella se llevo gran parte de mi- dijo suspirando

-pero vas a tener, porque ahora estas casado- comenzó a decir en son de sorna

-jajajaja, como si eso lo cambiara

-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que ya no amas a Kaykku?

-cuando Serenity Tsukino entre en mi alma- dijo muy divertido el pelinegro

-te vas a dar una sorpresa cuando sea así

-creo que antes de eso la tendré en mi cama- dijo Seiya

-ya lo veremos- retó Yatén

-sí, y dime cuando tendré sobrinos- dijo Seiya cambiando de tema y dando por terminada la conversación

S&S

-después que hablaron Mina con Serena y Yatén con Seiya, estos se despidieron alegando que tenían una cena con otra persona. Después de despedirlo Seiya se dirigió al jardín siendo perseguido por Serena

-bombón, podrías dejar de hacer de espía- dijo el pelinegro haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra. Al instante Serena salió de su escondite con la cara toda roja y fue a pararse al lado de Seiya. Comenzaron a hablar pero pronto quedaron en silencio-Seiya dime ¿quién es Kakkyu?- pregunto con aire inocente después de un rato.

En el momento que escucho el nombre de Kakkyu, Seiya se tensó y respondió furioso -¡¡quien te dijo eso!!-

-yo, yo… lo escuche- dijo Serena tartamudeando porque le daba miedo su reacción y cólera

-quién!!... luna, Mina!!; quién!!- gritaba mientras que la zarandeaba

-yo… lo escuche me haces daño- dijo lloriqueando al ver esto el pelinegro la soltó lentamente y se paso la mano sobre la cara

-lo siento no debí hacer eso-

-no, no debiste, ¿por qué?, ¡tanto te afecta!- dijo molesta, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y al ver la cara de sorpresa se Seiya se sonrojó

-¿qué dijiste?- pregunto Seiya

-dime, ¡acaso es más hermosa que yo¡, o más inteligente, ¿dime qué es?- dijo Serena que ya no era dueña de su boca

-¿qué?- volvió a decir Seiya extrañado

-nada, me voy- dijo Serena volteando y yéndose pero Seiya la alcanzó y le agarró la muñeca deteniendo su escape

Espera, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?-

-no se, dejame- decía la rubia mientras trataba de soltarse

-dime- insistió

-¡porque tú me odias!- gritó Serena en ese momento el pelinegro sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y la besó ferozmente, Serena por instinto rodeó el cuello de Seiya con sus brazos lo que hizo que Seiya bajara sus manos a su cintura y la acercara más a él, ante ese contacto Serena dejo escapar un suspiro, lo que hizo que Seiya se separara de su rostro

-no te odio bombón- dijo muy cerca de los labios de la rubia que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados

Cuando Serena los abrió Seiya estaba cruzando el jardín hacia el castillo, lo único que hizo Serena fue tocarse los labios recordando ese beso, su primer beso de verdad con su esposo.

* * *

**volvi!!!**

**si es muy tarde pero es que recibi pocos rewies y eso me puso muy triste por eso asi que si quieren actualizacion manden rewies jejeje**

**chicas pienso escribir trato hecho para un libro asi que me gustaria si me dieran unos noombres para nuestro amado seiya y si quuieren aumentarle algo**

**ya saben sugerencias, insultos, tomates virtuales son todos recibidos**

**bye**

**Juliet**


	6. Un NuEvO tRaTo,PeSaDiLlAs DeL pAsAdO

**los personajes son naoko tekuchi solo la historia me pertenece **

* * *

Un nuevo trato, pesadillas del pasado

Señorita Serenity – llamaba el pequeño Eliot mientras movía el brazo de la rubia, la cual permanecía inmóvil mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido el conde Kou de Coraggio

Señorita...

- qué? Eh?- reacciono serena después de perderse en su ensoñación

Decía que si la señorita Rini irá al colegio "star"- pregunto mientras se sonrojaba

Colegio star? No, Rini no puede, es mujer- decía la rubia mientras trataba de entender como Eliot no sabía que las mujeres no estudiaban ¿acaso su mama si estudio en un colegio como los hombres nobles?

El colegio es un internado en los límites del país, bajo protección de nuestros gobernantes en donde los hijos de la realeza y nobleza estudian hasta que tengan los 15 años sin distinción de sexo- recito Eliot como si fuera el encargado de reclutar más estudiantes

¿mujeres? ¡que bien! Y dime de quién es ese maravilloso colegio- pregunto alabando al hombre que creo ese hermoso lugar, debía ser un hombre culto, amable y porque no atractivo, no sabía pero en su mente se idealizaba así

De mi tío el conde Kou de Coraggio por supuesto- pronuncio las palabras con orgullo, esas palabras le cayeron como agua fría !culto, atractivo y tratable! Definitivamente su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada, bueno el era atractivo y también culto pero no era nada amable.

- Ya veo Eliot gracias por la información, y por favor dime serena- dijo mientras trataba de cambiar de tema para que notara su debate interno

Claro seño...digo serena- corrigio el pequeño con una sonrisa

S&S

¿Qué hago?- decía para sí misma mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca donde suponía que debía a estar

Es una muy buena oportunidad, pero tener que separarme de ella y quedarme con este- paró en seco a imaginarse quedarse sola con seiya lo cual sería peor que el infierno. No, pensó serena y corrió lo que le faltaba para llegar. Luego de tocar suavemente entro en la habitación donde encontró a seiya dándole la espalda viendo el jardín por la ventana sosteniendo en su mano un vaso con licor

Luna necesito que me ...- comenzó a hablar mientras volteaba pensando que era la nana pero se encontró con los ojos celestes de serena,lo que ocasiono que hiciera una mueca de disgusto, lo que indigno a la rubia

No soy luna- dijo, lo que le hizo sentir completamente ridícula

Que descubrimiento, ya me había dado cuenta, ah! En esta casa uno ya no vive tranquilo- dijo con desdén moviendo perezosamente la mano que sostenía el haciendo caer finísimas gotas de este licor

A que se debe tu presencia aquí- pregunto el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano a este. Serena al ver la finura de sus actos se sonrojo con violencia al tener su atención

Y bien? Has venido a algo o solo a observarme de esa manera incomoda- dijo aburrido

Es tuyo el colegio star- empezó sin olvidarse de apuntar mentalmente que ha seiya no le gustaba que lo mirasen tanto

Y importa porque...- dijo el pelinegro mientras alzaba una ceja

Es que Eliot me dijo que …

Ella está inscrita- le corto seiya, serena lo miro confundida por lo que seiya agrego

Rini, NUESTRA HIJA , está inscrita en el internado porque no pienso dejarla sin educación adecuada para que termine comportando y pensando igual que ... tu- termino sonriéndole con sorna a serena mientras la señala con unos de sus delicados y finos dedos

Yo pagare el colegio- dijo serena después de a ver cerrado la boca al escuchar el decurso del pelinegro

¿Qué ?- pregunto con sorpresa el pelinegro – y dime mi queridísima esposa, como lo harás , segundo recuerdo no tienes ni una sola moneda, estoy mal?- pregunto con una voz divertida e inocente

Trabajare- adelanto serena- era algo que ya había pensado

Ni pensarlo! No permitiré que mi mujer trabaje y ser el hazmerreir de la comarca- grito con furia mientras que el vaso que serena pensó contenía whisky se derramaba por los movientes bruscos del conde- adema son 10000 monedas de oro el pago que se efectúa por estudiar en el colegio

10000 monedas de oro, es una fortuna!- exclamo serena mientras analizaba la situación, a menos que robara al rey no conseguiría pagar tal precio

Podemos llegar a un acuerdo- dijo seiya mientras veía dar vuelta su vaso con whisky en su mano

Cual?- pregunto con recelo la rubia

Puedes ser mi sirvienta personal, me servirás a mi sin chistar por un mes , si lo logras pagare sus estudios como tu forma de pago- dijo con simpleza como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo

Eso es fácil- se burlo serena

Así? Probemos- murmuro seiya dejando ver una sonrisa de un niño que está a punto de hacer una travesura. Decía esto mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella con pasos de un felino listo para atacar a su presa, la jalo de un brazo y susurro contra su oído-ni se te ocurra moverte-y la beso con ferocidad, serena pudo sentir el sabor amargo del licor a través de los labios de seiya, lo cual le pareció el mejor licor del mundo, instintivamente trato de abrazarlo pero seiya le sujeto el brazo con la única mano libres que tenia ya que la otra sujeta su vaso y rompiendo el beso dijo- no te ordene que no te movieras- para volver a besarla esta vez más suavemente, cuando serena ya se quedaba sin aliento en la soltó

Quiero un vaso de agua, llévalo a mi habitación rápido- termino con un estrepitoso cierre de la puerta

Es no va ser nada fácil- dijo en un murmuro serena

S&S

Vaya te tomaste tu tiempo para llegar ¿te perdiste bombón?- dijo el pelinegro con ironía

Es que pedí a Luna que me enseñara el camino ya que no lo conocía y en la entrada nos entretuvimos conversando y...

No te pedí explicaciones, ahora deja el vaso en la mesa y recoge esta ropa para lavar- interrumpió mientras se volvía hacia la ventana al ver el exterior del castillo. Serena dejo el vaso en la mesa y se puso a observar el cuarto del conde, era una habitación mucho mas espaciosa que la suya aun lado de la puerta estaba la mesa donde había dejado el vaso con agua, era una mesa finamente tallada que era el conjunto de pequeños asientos hecho de una azul zafiro igual a los ojos del conde al otro lado se encontraba una cama muy grande donde podía caber una familia de 4 integrantes también cubiertas de tela muy finas color azul zafiro, al costado de esta había tres puertas las dos primeras, dedujo la rubia, pertenecerían al baño y al ropero del conde pero la tercera que se veía más gastada que las otras no podía definir su función, la pared estaba pintada pulcramente por un celeste marino que daba la impresión de estar sumergida el océano. Después de observar esa bella habitación recogió la ropa que estaba encima de la cama

Mañana levántate temprano, partiremos después de desayunar- dijo el pelinegro cuando serena cerraba la puerta

Si, mi señor- murmuro la rubia cuando hubo cerrado la puerta

S&S

Los truenos retumbaban por toda la casa, las sombras de la escaleras se mostraban amenazantes para el que estuviera subiendo por esta, cada paso que daba era un estruendo el que producía en el silencio de ese lugar. De pronto escucha romperse un jarrón, un grito de su madre ,rápidamente corre lo que le faltaba para subir y trata de llegar a la habitación de su madre lo más rápido posible con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho encuentra así padres tirados en el suelo, cada uno con una estaca en su corazón, ve que su padre ya no respira corre donde se encuentra su madre tratando de respirar, de pronto, un rayo ilumina la habitación, un hombre, no se puede ver más que su silueta cerca a la ventana junto a una máscara que le cubre todo menos sus ojos rojos que hacen tener un temblor a su corazón de ella ,la máscara es muy elaborada con oro y rubíes, este le habla con una voz de ultratumba la sentencia de muerte

Tu eres la siguiente- acto después es tirarse por la ventana mientras su risa resonó por la habitación

Hija... tu...vive...salvate...huye- dice entrecortadamente su madre mientra por su ojos pasa el velo de la muerte

Nooooo- grita serena mientras despierta de esa pesadilla, a su costado su ventana mostraba la tormenta que se producía en ese momento. La rubia aun atontada por su pesadilla sale de su cama y se dirige al pasillo , estando en el no sabe qué dirección seguir ya que no conoce el cuarto de su nana pero un trueno hace que corra a la habitación de seiya y entrar rápidamente en ella ante la sorpresa del conde la observa desde su cama donde minutos antes había estado leyendo un libro

Serenity??pasa algo?- pregunta algo preocupado, pero serena no tiene tiempo de responder ya que otro trueno vuelve interrumpir la tranquilidad de la noche, lo que hace que se acurruque en el piso y comience a gritar. Rápidamente seiya sale de su cama y se acerca a seré

Bombón, estas bien?, bombón- la llama cariñosamente mientras le levanta el rostro que esta bañado de lagrimas, otro trueno se hace notar en la noche y ella abraza a seiya mientras tiembla completamente recordando cada momento de su sueño- no me dejes, tengo miedo- gimotea mientras que el la abraza y después de u rato la levanta en sus brazos y la lleva a su cama, el se echa con ella y la vuelve a abrazar mientras le acaricia su cabello que ha quedado suelto por los movimientos bruscos que tuvo mientras dormía

Tranquila bombón, nadie te hará daño, no mientras yo esté aquí- le susurra al oído mientras le canta una pequeña melodía que su padre le cantaba a él en esas noches de pesadilla. Así serena poco apoco se queda dormida gracias a esa melodía mágica llena de amor y preocupación

* * *

**Perdón!!**

**Disculpe no haber actualizado un a ño es quye mi musa desapareció pero ya volvió agradesco a todos sus rewies gracias a ello puedo seguir gracias de verdad**

**Justos en estos momentos paso u n mal momento ya que mi abuelita esta delicada pero igual tratare de actualizar aunque sea una vez al mes**

**Y muy pronto el campamento también actulizado**

**Bye bye**

**En el otro capi rspondere sus dudas si tienen en este capi asi que rewies?!**

**Besos**

**Juliet Kou:3**


End file.
